


Recidivism z.m au

by foreverxzouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverxzouis/pseuds/foreverxzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEADLINE<br/>=========</p>
<p>Zayn Malik has been charged with the murders of 14 teenage girls. While Zayn awaits his trial he was told to take therapy to control his violent out breaks.</p>
<p>5 weeks later Zayn never shows up for his trial. Police are on the look out for this 24 year old male in hopes of finding hime before he finds his next victims</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ||1||

**Author's Note:**

> old story of mine, hope you like.

Recidivism (n)  
 _1\. repeated or habitual relapse, as into crime._  
 _2\. Psychiatry. the chronic tendency toward repetition of criminal or antisocial behavior patterns._  
+++++++++++++++  
 **[1]**  
 **==**  
 **Nicole's P.O.V**

**_May 16 2012_ **

I looked up towards the clock on the wall that was to the side of the classroom door. Placed right above a shelf everyone could see it. 5 more minutes until the end of the last class of the day. You could see people sitting up in their seats getting ready to leave. Even the teacher, Mrs. Young, already had her stuff cleaned up. 

I turned around in my seat and faced Niall. Niall was the most funny, carefree guy you would ever meet. He was the kind of person who would start an assignment and never finish it yet he would still turn it in. He, along with Harry and Louis were my best friends.

"Happy hump day" I smirked. "You guys still coming over after school" 

"Of course." Niall motioned toward the opposite side of the room where Harry and Louis were sitting. They were face towards each other playing some sort of hand game. I scoffed and turned forward in my seat ripping a piece of paper from my note book. I crumpled it into a ball and chucked it at the back of Harry's head.

Harry's head whipped around and scanned his eye's around the classroom until he spotted me and Niall dying of laughter. He shot me an icy glare then gave me the finger. I opened my mouth to sat something but I was interrupted by the sound of the bell. I grabbed my bag and met up with Harry and Louis at the door. I walked down the hallway behind Harry and Louis with Niall at my side. I dropped my stuff at my locker and caught up with them at Louis locker.

"Hello?"

"That ball you there at me actually hurt" Harry whined. "What if I have a concussion."

"Don't be such a baby Harry" I groaned.

"Whatever" he muttered. 

"Your coming over today" I reminded them leaning on the locker besides Louis' locker. 

"Oh right" Louis said. He shut his locker and looked me in the eye. "What if I don't want to" he sassed back. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him annoyed.

"Well you have to go were having a barbecue," 

"It's Wednesday" Louis snapped.

"I'll drive you home after" I bribed him with a smile.

"Fine." Louis, Niall, and Harry walked behind me talking about a party that was going on 2 weeks from now. The hallways were crowded with students in a rush to leave. I exited the school doors and made my way to the parking lot.

Niall caught up to me and swung his arm around me. I looked up towards him, he was only about 5 inches taller than me but he was still quite tall. He smiled at me and looked behind us. Louis and Harry were shoving each other causing Louis to fall and scrape his knee. Niall and Harry were laughing while I walked over to Louis. Louis gripped his knee and winced when I placed my hand on it.

"God Harry your such an ass" I hissed at him, Harry tried do stifle a laugh by putting his hand on his mouth. I ran over to him and punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm with his hands and mouthed the words 'ow'.

"Damn chill" he said out loud . I helped Louis up and he ran towards my cherry red Mustang which was all the way across the parking lot.

"Shotgun" he yelled while sprinting towards my car. I went back to Niall's side and his arm wrapped around my waist. 

"So what's this party everyone has been talking about?" I nudged his side.

"It's nothing really"

"Oh please, I swear everyone's been talking about it, I even think I overheard some teachers talking about it as well." I laughed, Niall chuckled and looked down "So spill" Niall was about to speak but Louis interrupted. 

"Nicole unlock the car please" I patted each of my pockets searching for the keys. I checked in my bag and there they were. I unlocked the car and Louis got in. Niall went to the back seat and I went up to the drivers seat.

Harry and Niall began to talk about some stupid assignment that they had to work on.I slightly rolled my eye's when I heard Harry complain about how he only had 3 days to complete the assignment. 

"Harry, that project was assigned 2 weeks ago and you guys decided to start just today"I scoffed at him. I could see Harry eye's roll through my mirror.

"I was busy the past 2 weeks" he muttered under his breath. Louis burst into laughter. 

"With what, all you do is hit on innocent girls, and play football" he said.

"That is so not true" he defended. I pulled into the driveway of my house. I turned of the engine and everyone else started getting out. I swung open my front door and dropped my bag at the front door. The 3 boys ran upstairs laughing about something. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything they were gone. 

I looked around for Liam, he should've been home by now. I pulled back the curtains and saw Liam standing in front of the barbecue with someone by his side. The guy standing next to him had jet black hair and hazel eye's. He had a tall structure and a fit body. He was dressed in a tank top and some shorts. I slid open the the backyard door and walked over to Liam's side. 

"Hi" I said to him though my eye's were on the male standing next to him. 

"Oh, hey how was school" he pecked my cheek. My eye's fluttered back to Liam's face and I smiled.

"Good"

"Have you met Zayn Malik he's new in town"

_Those were the words that changed my life forever._


	2. ||2||

shat·tered

ˈSHadərd/

_adjective_

 

broken into many pieces

 

 

**Nicole's P.O.V**

My eye's were glued to Zayn's figure. I scanned his entire body taking in as much as I can. He looked like a European model like the kinds you would see on the cover of a magazine. Liam and Zayn were currently having a conversation about Zayn's past and why he moved here.

To be honest I wondered the same thing. We live in a small town and the onnly thing that happens around here are parties. Parties. Shoot. I had to go ask Niall about the party. I shrugged it off knowing that I could ask him later, I mean he practically lived here.

Zayn walked past me and went inside. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I followed him with my eye's as he walked into the kitchen until he was out of sight. I walked over to the barbecue where Liam stood. He flipped a burger then pull the lid over. He turned to me and rested his hands by his side. Suddenly I remembered something important.

"You know my birthday is in 2 weeks then graduation is the week after and you haven't planned one thing" I complained putting my hand on my hip. Liam laughed lightly and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad are taking care of that." I heard glass shatter from inside and I stepped inside with Liam following behind me. I walked towards the kitchen where the sound came from.

There Zayn was on the floor of out kitchen picking up broken glass. His hands were bleeding but he didn't seem to notice. He gathered up all the glass and was about to pic it up but I grabbed his hand causing him to drop the glass back on the ground.

"I-I'm really s-sorry I was t-trying to grab a plate but it slipped out of my hand" he stuttered. Louis Harry and Niall came running downstairs to check up on what was going on. Liam cleared his voice and grabbed a broom from the closet to his left.

"Nicole, why don't you take him upstairs and stop the bleeding me and the lads will clean this up" Liam suggested. I nodded and held on to Zayn's wrists leading him upstairs.

I took him to the bathroom and told him to sit on the closed toilet seat. I opened each cabinet looking for the first aid kit. I eventually found it a placed it on the counter. I struggled to open it at first but it popped open and I took out a disinfect.

"This is going to sting a little" I warned he just nodded and looked down. I opened the packet and gently placed the towel on his hand. He hissed and I immediately took it away. "Sorry"

I continued to lightly dab his blood covered hands until they were clean. Blood still came out of his cuts. I grabbed the gauze from the kit and wrapped his hand.

"There. All better" I muttered.

"Thanks" was all he said. He stood up off the toilet and rushed out of the bathroom. At first I didn't know how to react so I just stood in the bathroom with a blank look in my face.

"Nicole come down here!" Liam yelled snapping me out of my trance. I closed up the first aid kit and put it back in the cabinet before rushing down the stairs. I was a little shocked when I saw Zayn wasn't in the kitchen.

"Uh, where's Zayn?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"He left." Harry told me.

"Why?"

"He said that he had 'business to take care of' whatever that means" Harry said using air quotes

"Oh" was all I said. I felt a little disappointed that he left like that. Though instead of worrying about it I just tried my best to ignore it and go on with life. I went outside to check on the barbecue I flipped the burger and I heard the back door open.

I turned my head a saw Louis resting on the door frame. He raised his eyebrows and walked towards the barbecue. Next to me.

"Hi" he chirped.

"Hi" I muttered. I could see Louis giving me an odd look from the corner of my eye.

"You feeling alright, you don't seem to happy."

"I'm fine."

_And I should have been. I don't know why but I felt like...disappointed. Why did he just run off like that. Did I upset him._

"Okay, whatever" he scoffed. "How about you and I go on a walk. Just to talk about stuff" he suggested. I grinned.

"Okay." Louis led me out of the of the backyard using the backyard door. I jumped onto the sidewalk with Louis behind me. He slung his arm on my shoulder and sighed.

"So, tell me what's new with you" and thus a conversation began.


	3. ||3||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

trag·e·dy

ˈtrajədē/

_noun_

**1**.An event causing great suffering, destruction, and distress, such as a serious accident, crime, or natural catastrophe.

+++++

**Nicole's P.O.V**

"So you do't find him weird at all?" Louis questioned me. He was talking about how Zayn's personality was strange or unusual in some way but I would say otherwise.

"Nope, I just think that he was...bothered I mean he's new in town and maybe he's not used to being around new people." I shrugged. Louis scoffed and rolled his eye's.

"Yeah, sure" Louis' head turned to the side and spotted the local park. There were about 7 kids running around the structure of the park. He rapidly tapped my shoulder until I looked towards him. "Let's go to the park"

I sighed and walked towards the end of the sidewalk, looking both way before crossing the road Louis not far behind me. Louis ran in front of me and headed to the park while laughing like a 2 year old.

I sat on the swings watching Louis run around laughing with the other kids. I smiled at him and lightly swung back and forth on the swing. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

**From: Liam**

**Where are you?**

**To: Liam**

**At the park, why?**

I shut my phone and rested it in my lap. Not soon later I felt the vibration in my lap.

**From: Liam**

**Is Louis with you.**

**To: Liam**

**Yeah.**

"Nicole come down the slide with me" Louis yelled signalling me with his hand to go to him. I shoved my phone in my back pocket while I got off the swing. I rushed towards the large slide on the other side of the park. Louis sat at the start of the slide.

I gripped onto his hips and he scooted forward until we went down the dark tunnel. Louis laughter echoed through the side until we made it to the end. Sirens wailed in the distance and it seemed like no one payed any attention to it until firetrucks and ambulances passed by the park. Still then no one cared for it. Probably because it was no one's business, we lived in a very small town and nothing particularly strange ever happens here.

Or so I thought.

I exited the dark tunnel laughing hysterically along with Louis. A black cloud caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Louis must have noticed because he suddenly became quiet. It wasn't until I pulled out my phone to check the time, that I had realized Liam had texted me.

**From: Liam**

**I'm coming to pick you up where are you.**

**To: Liam**

**I'm at the park that's near the pool.**

I slowly shut off my phone and placed it back in my pocket. Parents were rushing their kids out of the park and into home's or cars. Liam's Chevy truck pulled up and I ran over to it with Louis behind me.

I pulled open the passenger door and hoped in.

"Care to explain why you had to come and pick us up from a park less than 3 blocks away from our house?" I said a hint of annoyance in my voice. Liam didn't respond he just kept his focus on the road. "Liam!"

"Would you just shut up Nicole, it's nothing you need to know about!" He screamed at me. I huffed and leaned back in my seat.

"Why are you always like this, I mean you never tell me anything!"

"Fine you really want to know?" He quizzed looking at me briefly. I slightly nodded. Liam sighed and kept his focus on the road.

Liam took a turn onto the freeway and speed up until we got passed exit 46. There was a warehouse just by the exit. It was erupted in flames and there was smoke coming out of the pipes.

There were firetrucks and ambulances, news reporters and helicopters that swarmed the area. I turned to Liam who just shot me an icy glare.

"What happened?"

"You tell me."


End file.
